Dead Space: Sanctuary
by prototype3
Summary: Thomas Henry and his girlfriend, Annette 'Annie' Wilson, transfers to the USG Sanctuary for a mission at an unknown planet far from the solar system. What was suppose to be a simple trip for them to spend time together, turned into a living nightmare. Separated and lost, they are forced to confront the horror and find out the truth behind it. If they don't lose their minds, first.


Hello everyone, I am Prototype3, even though my name is already present on the story. I'm releasing this story of Dead Space and trying out a story in the 1st POV. It's a weird experience because I never wrote anything else besides Kamen rider. Anyways, the events being told here takes place between Dead Space 2 and 3. I hope to hear your opinion on this as I'm not sure if 1st POV is my specialty. I suck at the horror parts, so please bear with it. Enjoy reading...if it is enjoyable...

 **WARNING: EXPLICIT LANGUAGE AND GRAPHIC VIOLENCE ARE ENSURED. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

Everything was dark. Too hard to see. No idea where I'm going. But, I don't care. I'm not stopping my feet for anything. Not even to catch my breath.

My visors on my mask provided me little light in here, but enough to let me see the disgusting things that I had to cross over.

Bodies were mutilated, torn apart, and limbs were missing. It didn't matter if you're dead or not. You'll come back. As THEM.

I have no idea where the path I was taking leading into. I could be running into a wall or-

An explosion of pain hits me in the nose when my mask pressed violently against my face. I let out a muffled scream before falling on my butt. I felt my nose broken and bleeding. Normally, it would bother me to take off my mask and clean the blood off, but I didn't have the time for that.

I quickly got back on my feet and saw a holographic sign in front of me saying 'LOCKED'. I realize I ran into a door, possibly a way out of this place. But, hope did not return when I saw first that it was locked. My breathing got wild and my heart beat so much that I thought it was going to explode.

Then, I heard a loud roar of a beast behind.

They were close.

I fear them. They ripped apart the crew down here without reason or remorse. When I saw them, they were monsters. And, I'm trapped here with them. And, they're going to kill me next.

I lost my patience and the sanity I had left before I begin banging my fists against the door in a panic. I yelled out whoever was out to let me out. To free me from this nightmare. It didn't matter to me if my yelling gave away my position. I just hope someone out there will hear my call.

That's when I stop. No, it wasn't because I gave up. It was...it was...

Loud breaths. Low growls. Ear wrenching scrapes of a blade sliding on the rocky surface.

I didn't want to turn around and look, but my curiosity got the better of me. I slowly turned and my visor shines on the one making the noise. My balls felt like they dropped and my eyes could never get any wider than this.

It was unexplained how this...thing was made, but...but, I know one goddamn thing it use to be human. Now, it was just...monster. It grew blades out of its shoulders, the arms went limp. The stomach was ripped open and additional unhuman-like arms growing out of the disgusting bits inside. The flesh was pale white and unnatural. But, the face...the eyes were hollow black and the teeth grown sharp like a predator. The appearance of the former human has made lose my cool, almost to the point where I'm pissing myself.

The creature before me let out a monstrous roar, causing me to stumble back against the door.

I don't want to die. I don't want to die. I don't want to die. This isn't happening. I couldn't voice my fear from my mind as I feel like I didn't even have a mouth at all.

I saw it slowly raise one of its bladed arms in the air, readying to drive it down on my head. I trembled in fear so much that movement was not possible. I eyed the blade rising in the air until it finally stop when the creature thought it could be finish me off with its strength. I think it would kill me.

This is it. This is where I'm going to die.

I wasn't a believer in god or in any religion at all. But, if god was real...I asked for deliverance from this nightmare. To take me away somewhere safe. This is reality I'm facing, this is my fate that I'm going to take without choice. I hated this, why is this happening to me? I was happy, I had everything...what did I do to deserve all of this?

It didn't matter to me anymore. I couldn't tell if I'm on drugs because everything slowed at the point when the creature swung down its blade at me. I gone deaf all of sudden, but I know I let out a scream.

Then, everything went red in my vision...

* * *

My blue eyes awoke to the sound of the alarm clock going off. I was staring off at the ceiling of my room like a zombie. I had a horrible nightmare last night. I didn't know what it was about, but I remember being chase by something. But, I don't know what. I ruffled my dark brown hair and sat up with a loud sigh.

My name is Thomas Henry, I'm a miner for the CEC. I got the job as a miner when I graduated from university on a low score. I went on many mining operations than I count and got myself a pretty large income. And, the job did not suck at all. I get to travel the whole universe and discover new planets. It was like work on vacation except they wouldn't cover my life insurance in case I get into a...mining accident.

I looked at my alarm clock and hit the snooze button. My hand rubbed my eyes to prevent them from falling asleep. Then, I felt my bed move around a little.

I looked at my right and saw a humped figure underneath my blanket. It was my girlfriend, Annette Wilson, but I lovingly call her Annie. The alarm probably woke her up. I almost chuckle to hear her adorable moan as she pulled the blanket off her. I saw her vibrant short red hair pop up, being brushed by her hand and her green eyes looking right at me. Annie groan as she rubbed her head annoyingly,"Can you please get rid of that fucking clock? Goddamn it, my head feels like it's been in a blender."

She comes off a bit standoffish and foulmouthed when she's awake, but that's the most fun when I can tease her about it. I went over to her and peck her on the side of the head and a shuffle of her hair like a kid. "Morning, you big baby."

"Morning, you asshole..." Annie spat as she wraps her arms around my waist and pull me close.

I smelled her hair to take in its fragrant aroma when all I can smell was shit. I pulled her arms off and got out of bed. I put on a white shirt and jeans I found on the floor that I had on last night and told my girlfriend,"Why don't you go ahead into the showers? I'll make breakfast."

Annie got out of bed, too and showed off her mouth watering body that only wore an underwear and a gray sleeveless short. "Telling me I smell bad?"

"Telling you to get your lazy butt up for the day," I said as I gather up the loose clothes off the floor.

She stretches her arm as she walked around the bed and over to me. She once again wraps her arm around me, this time around my neck and gave me a long kiss on the lips. She whispers to me,"Better make those damn eggs right this time."

I almost felt insulted, but I laughed it off because I know I was a bad cook. Annie heads over to the bathroom while I retorted,"Oh, really? Let's see if Misses Police Officer makes the eggs right by arresting them. I'm sure she knows what she's doing."

Annie gave me 'the finger' while smirking. She shuts the bathroom door and I heard the loud water running.

I gone into the kitchen which was still littered with empty beer bottles and pizza boxes. I forgot last night that we had a celebration. Basically, my girlfriend is a PSEC Officer, believe it or not. She just told she was being transferred to a Planet Cracker ship called the USG Sanctuary. I heard it was the second best Planet Cracker Starship after the Ishimura, which got decommissioned a long time after a terrorist attack at Aegis VII.

Anyways, she said there was a job opening in the mining crew. I was happy that I'm able to spend more time with her that I took the job almost immediately. You see, yesterday we had a small party and she was too nice enough to buy a lot of beers. As a guy who dislikes alcohol I let her drink. A little too much. Things got weird between us and she decided to drag me into my room and...and...uh...you know what. I'm not going to go further into that. It's personal.

As I cleaned up the mess left behind from our celebration, I turned on the television to listen to the news.

 _"This just in, 5 members of the religious Unitology group were arrested for vandalism and graffiti of Earth Government property. One of the members claim the crimes committed was to spread the word of Convergence. The Earth Government are questioning the members now if anymore were involve in this. Later news..."_

Unitology. It's a religion that started century ago by a man named Michael Altman. I remembered back in history during my college years that he discovered a mystical artifact called a Black Marker that crashed landed on Earth 3 centuries ago. He was the one that started up Unitology and all of the sudden, he just got assassinated by non-believers, I think. Well, his death prove to be a martyr for the Unitologist. They seriously think that the human race was created by some aliens from outer space. Honestly, I believe them and at the same time, I don't. The only thing I believe is their extremists.

I just finished making the eggs and I put them on a plate. I brushed away the empty bottles to make room. I heard toast finished by the popping sound in the toaster. I remove them and put them on a plate.

The door opening and closing turned my attention to my freshen up girlfriend wearing a pink robe and a towel wrapped over her head. Annie sniffs the air and pretends to think it was good,"Mmm, I smell something pretty toasty and burnt."

"Haha, very funny" I sarcastically laughed while pouring coffee for her. She kindly took the cup of coffee and sat down at the table,"At least, you manage to get the eggs right this time."

I took a seat at the chair across from her,"Thanks, I did my studies well in my mining classes."

Annie snickers at that. I really love this moment between us right now. We don't usually see each other in the morning as we both have jobs far, far away. I would always be out mining on other planets while she does security duties on other ships. I usually call her light years away to make sure she wasn't cheating on me or anything. I only do this just to annoy her, heh.

Annie looked at the news on the television as well and scoffs seeing that Unitology symbol to remind people what Unitology is,"Fucking rock worshippers. I can't stand having to watch their religious ass 24/7."

"You meet a lot of Unitologists in your work?" I said before taking a bite out of my toast.

"Are you kidding? Those guys are practically everywhere where I work. Even some of the guys in PSEC has a statue of that rock their talking about," I notice my girlfriend was starting to blow a fuse,"Every time, I arrest one, the chief would let them off the hook and go on about Convergence and shit. I mean, how fucking stupid is that? We're suppose to be the law and he's letting them commit more felony! How the hell did that fatshit got that position?! Fucking Unitology, why didn't anyone ban this religion already?!"

I think I forgot to mention Annie is an atheist of sorts. She doesn't believe in religion and thinks it shouldn't have existed in the first place. Whenever someone mentions the word Unitology or Unitologists, she would go mouthing off how dumb they are to be wasting time and money on a religion that makes no sense. Once the word Unitology is said, there is no stopping her. Which I probably should've kept mouth shut on.

I really don't like her getting up at bad start in the morning, so I decided to turn off the TV. I tried to calm her nerves,"Annie, relax. I know how insane Unitology sounds, but it's a religion that started for a long time. Banning it seems a little extreme."

"What? You believe in this crap of a holy lump of rock being the gift of god?" Annie appears to look upset now.

"No, of course not. I'm just saying that banning it now seems like a bad idea," I tried to sound reasonable to her and use my words carefully to not get her angry,"I mean, think about the Unitologists now. Causing property damage and spreading the word of this Convergence is one thing, but making them go into a universe wide riot when their most respected religion got banned...do you know how fast society might crumble?"

"Ugh, I know, it's just...I'm getting sick of this Unitology shit!" Annie rubbed her face,"My job is hard enough, but hearing them go off about their precious Marker..."

"Hey, hey," I got out of my chair and went over to her side. I place a hand on her shoulder to comfort her,"Look I know you're in a lot of pressure right now, but I'm here for you. You have to nothing to worry about, okay?"

"That's easy for you to say," she hissed at me before taking a sip of her coffee,"I can't deal with another day in the force. Maybe I should just quit."

"Oh, come on, are you really gonna let a stupid religion give up your job?" I don't want her to give up like that,"You're stronger than that. You have bigger balls than what I have. Look, I said I'm here for you, didn't I? I want to..."

But, I stopped when I could not find the words to say anymore. I was never good at being moral support considering I never succeed in comforting Annie. I decide to just be direct with her. "I know things been tough with you and your job. I never felt stress like yours. All I'm saying is that you need to deal with it because no one cares what you think about the Unitologists. I know, I sound like an asshole, but you need to like...get over it. Man yourself up, err, woman yourself up-I, uhhh...ugh, I'm no good at this..."

Then, I heard her giggle at me. I look up saw her face cheery as ever. I didn't understand what she was giggling,"Hey, what are you giggling for? Don't you know I'm trying to be serious with you?"

"I know, but...you're a fucking pushover to stuff like this. You can't even make a simple child from crying," Annie just made me more embarrassed than I am now. "But, I understand where you're going with this. I can be a huge bitch sometimes with this kind of thing, but you'll always be here to put me in check. Makes me wonder how you can put up with me."

Annie was smiling again and that makes me happy. I rub the back of my head and said,"Well, you'd be surprise how long my patience can last. Unlike yours."

She laughs once again and it feels me with joy. Annie pulled her towel off and let her dried hair flow,"You're right, Thomas. I'm stronger than that. Besides, if I start to lose it, I can always just shoot myself in the head."

"That's not funny," I said to her deadpanned.

Annie stood up and bop me on the nose before walking back to our room to get dressed,"Yes, it was."

I simply laughed at her dark humor before picking up the plates that still had food and threw the leftovers out. Soon as I finish washing the dishes, I took a shower and got my stuff ready for the trip. This would be our first trip together on the job and I can't wait to finally spend some quality time with her.

Sooner we got our stuff together, the earlier we leave to catch the shuttle to the Sanctuary. I made sure to help fit her RIG on her and she helped with mine. RIG, Resource Integration Gear, you could call it a system that keeps a check on our health and helps fit us with other supportive function. Real handy when you're in the CEC.

We gather at the front door and glance one last time to our home before long trip away from here. I place my hand on the light switch panel and it projected the word 'Turn off?'. The last thing I said to my home before I closed the door was,"Good night, sweet home and silks of spider spin thee to thy rest."

"That was horrible," Annie said about my horrible goodbye.

"Like you have a better goodbye," I said back while shut the door and locked it.

We got in our car parked in the drive way and I started the engine. We hit the road just before it got busy. New York is a bustling city, but has become the #1 spot for A-holes. Soon as got into the city streets, we already rude honkers on our six.

Annie was more than happy enough to flip off the ones honking at us and show off her PSEC badge to them if they try to get out of their car for a fight. This is kind of normal for me since she does it ALL the time.

After straight drive through the city, we hit the highway and before long, we made it to the space port. We made it through the security by showing our ID that's projected from our RIG. The EarthGov security guard let us through the gate and we parked our car into a reserve parking space.

"Good god, we really need to buy a hover car," Annie complained as she got her stuff out of the car.

"We can worry about getting new car after we come back, okay?" I told her as we made our way inside. We made it inside of the lobby and went up to the front desk to get our boarding passes.

I recognize the CEC woman up front as she was the one to give me my boarding passes every time I went out on mining operation. She smiles and greets us with a polite 'hello'. We had a short conversation before she gave us our boarding passes. We waited in the waiting area for a few hours until our flight was called.

Before we board, we had to take some tests to make sure we weren't carrying any drugs or weapons. Fortunately for Annie, she was PSEC Officer, so she made the guard kiss her ass before heading first to board. I wasn't so fortunate as I had to strip down to my bare body and let them do all sorts of weird things on me. Including a prostate.

After that weird inspection, I unite with Annie in the shuttle. I sat next to her buckle in the seat. "Looks like this is it, Annie."

"Yeah, hard to believe we're actually sitting together in a shuttle," Annie joked,"Never manage to pull that off."

"Oh, really?" I grinned at her before pushing her head a little and she retaliated with small punch to the arm. We laughed once more to ourselves. While the shuttle's passenger were taking their seats, I decided to say something to Annie that I always forget to say.

"Thank you."

Annie looked at me with a confused look,"For what, Thomas?"

I thought she knew the reason why, but I knew she was being humble. "For giving me a position in the Sanctuary. I thought for a very long time...that we were drifting away from each other. Like our relationship wouldn't last because we don't see other that often. I thought it wouldn't worked out between us and I was afraid we might have to split up. But, I was wrong about that. I'm saying it makes me happy that you would go that far to saving our relationship. Sooooo...thank you."

I could see the surprise look on her face right now. I almost want to laugh at her weaker side. Annie cracks up before wrapping her arm around my shoulder and she lay her head on it. She said to me,"You fucking moron, I wouldn't leave you for the world. If you ever thought about leaving me, I have to crush one of your balls."

Said balls of mine almost pent up. Not out of arousal, but out of complete fear that she actually might do it. Annie saw the nervous look at me and just laugh,"Haha! Relax, I'm just fucking with you. I wouldn't blame you for leaving me. I am kind of a bitch."

"That's just who you are, Annie," I never mind her rude attitude before,"You might be fussy, foul-mouthed, violent and easy to enrage...but, that's what I love about you."

"Oh, you're too kind," she gave him a hard punch at my rib cage and almost made me yelped 'ow!' in the air,"And, I love you for being kind."

Annie's compliment of me and her declaration of love was never old thing for me.

 _"Attention passenger, the shuttle will be leaving to the USG Sanctuary shortly. Please remain in your seat and have your buckle on at all times. We will be launching now."_

The shuttle begin rumbling around us and the loud thruster sound almost made it hard to hear. The shuttle moved slow at first before it picked up speed. Now, came the worst part of this launch.

The launch catapult. Literally, it was a long rail line that goes down for the shuttle to pick up speed and when it goes up the rail, it would launch us into space. It's like a roller coaster except it goes nowhere, but up.

Annie doesn't seem scared of it as its mostly like a fun ride to her. I gripped the arms of the seat and clenched my teeth. It was about to begin.

We were going downward that it almost felt like I was floating off my seat. I was screaming loudly while my girlfriend was yelling 'whoo-hoo!'. I feel the shuttle pulled up to indicate it was heading up the rail now. It's a good thing this ship can take the force of the launch or else I could've swore my face felt like it was being crushed.

The loud sound of the shuttle riding on the rail seem to cease and next thing, I heard the thruster kicking off. The next thing that happen was the computer voice announcing _,"Shuttle launch successful. Atmosphere break will commence in 10, 9, 8..."_

"I love this part!" Annie yelled in the ear next to me over the loud thruster roar! Unfortunately, I don't like this part at all!

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." I wasn't lying, I feel like my horrible breakfast was about to shoot out of my stomach.

 _"5, 4, 3, 2, 1..."_ the voice finished the countdown and on cue, the shuttle violently rumble as it broke through the atmosphere. Then, everything has gone quiet, including the sound of the thrusters.

 _"Atmosphere break successful. We will be arriving to the Planet Cracker class, USG Sanctuary in approximately_

Everything felt light around me. It was obvious because we were away from Earth's gravity and now, we're in Zero-G. Which is sort of relaxing when you think about it.

Annie was lucky to be sitting near the window at her seat because she looks out at the vast blackness of space with twinkling stars. She always loved the view of the stars that twinkle in the dark. Annie lean her head back on her seat and closed her eyes and hum a melodic tone of 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Stars'.

That's right, she told me her mother use to sing her that song as a kid. I relax in my chair and listen to her soothing tune.

The shuttle approaches the large Planet Cracker starship that was docked at a space station. It would be taking off soon as its crew is onboard, so we don't have to worry about it. I heard the ship was going to Shockpoint outside the solar system to a derelict planet with resources untouched and rich.

This would be a huge payment on our part in this operation.

Our lives are going to change for the better, I know it. Nothing bad was going to happen. As long as we're together.

At least, that's what I thought.

* * *

How the hell could I expect this to happen? It was suppose to be a normal mining operation. A goddamn mining operation. Sure, there's been accidental deaths in mining a lot. But, this is different. This is no accident.

This is Hell.

Everything was ringing. I could hear the creature and its strange screaming. I opened my eyes that were twitching in fear. I saw only red through my mask's visor, but I notice it wasn't my blood. My hand was holding something unfamiliar, as if I was holding a gun.

Three blue beams were firing out when I aimed what I had in my hand up. It's design was small and light weighted and had dark orange covers that opens where the beams were coming from. I realize I'm carrying a mining tool called a Plasma Cutter. Dumbass, I had one on me and I was so scared that I forgot I even had one. Can't believe that I somehow subconsciously whip it out and shot...that thing's arm off.

I snapped out of my daze and looked up to the humanoid creature gripping the spot where it's arm once was, blood spew out like a ruptured fire hydrant. The monster was even more enrage as it glared at me once more for shooting its arm off and lunge toward me. Fear took hold of me and I screamed. I aimed in front and fired!

I watched as the plasma shots hit the monster's body and caused it to stumble away. I saw the projected ammo counter on my Cutter counting down each shot being fired at the creature. I got one of the creature's leg as it stumbles down while the shots were still going. It lost its head and its other arm. The creature's movement halted and it ceased all hostility.

I breathed in and out weirdly from all the anxiety and panic my heart could take. My shaking Plasma Cutter was still aimed at the twitching corpse, thinking it would spring back to life and get me. I saw the pool of blood that was oozing from the holes the Plasma Cutter made in the corpse. The grotesque look of the creature and its inside spilling out...

I couldn't fight the urge to vomit, so I quickly cause the helmet to collapse to let me do business. I dropped my Plasma Cutter and vomit up on the ground until I could no longer feel nauseous. After that, I once again breath and this time, I was doing it calmly. The event that transpired before me...I can't help, but I think it was all dream. But, the smell, the blood, the creature...I had to tell myself that I'm living in reality.

My legs were shaking as I got on my feet and observe the corpse that was supposedly already dead before. I didn't understand. How could this have happened? I'm looking at this thing now and I know it used to be a miner here. What caused him to turn into that? And, better yet, how could he have stand after being shot numerous time in the vital areas? None of this was making sense.

I notice a small orange light near its corpse. I headed over to the corpse, not worried that it was getting up again, and picked the object up. It was a Plasma Battery that I was holding right now. That's the ammunition my Plasma Cutter used.

I looked at the ammunition until I heard more inhuman roars that sent chills down into my spine. It was a pain to admit that the door behind wasn't going to be opening anytime soon. There's no fuse or control panel to hack into to open it. It was the tough truth to admit, but it looks like I need to find another route out of the mines. I bent down and picked up my Plasma Cutter.

I pop the empty battery clip in the mining tool and loaded the new battery that the corpse was carrying. I aimed my Cutter again to check the ammo counter which read '10'. It was the default ammo capacity of a standard Plasma Cutter. I have to be careful with my ammo, I'm not carrying any spares with me. I cannot believe I'm using my own mining tool as a weapon.

I checked my equipment which consist of a Stasis Module that has two shots worth until I can find a recharge station and a Kinesis Module to help move some object with an artificial gravity field. Now, the creature. I notice before my shots didn't put that thing down easily. I even shot its head off and it was still crawling towards me. I mean, I notice a some miners with Rivet guns shot these things that no human could survive of. They still kept coming.

But, when I shot one of its arms and legs off, it killed it. I think...I think the only way to kill these thing is to dismember their limbs. It sounds messed up, like I'm some sick butcher playing a dangerous game of limb hacking, but this is different. These things won't go down unless I play the butcher. And, my Plasma Cutter's the cleaver.

 _"Shoot off the limbs, they die,"_ I told myself.

I shouldn't stay here for too long. They could be coming here for all I know. Better to take off before they get here. I pulled up a holomap from my RIG in front of me. The mine was big, but I was smart to mark some routes in case I get lost or I couldn't find the exit. Right now, the closest exit was on a cargo life. Good news is that the cargo lift runs on its own power source so it should be functional right now.

Bad news is...that's the place where those things came from. I'd be crazy enough to waltz back in and politely ask if I can use the cargo lift to safety. It's like walking into an angry beehive. Stings means death.

I said it was suicide to go back there, but that was the closest exit I got out of this place. They could be anywhere right now. Hell, they might be already watching me. My fear took over as I tried to talk myself it was okay, but I will die if I go back. Then, I remembered Annie. She's waiting for me above. I can't lose my mind in here. I need to keep cool, use my head and survive. I'm not going to die.

If I die, I die fighting. I updated my Locator and turn it on. It shot out a trail of light that is suppose to guide to the destination. I turn it off and checked my Plasma Cutter again. I checked if the 90 Degrees rotating fire was still okay. It seem to be rotating okay. I swept the holo map away and look toward the darkness that was waiting for my return.

I wiped the blood from my broken nose and took a huge breath. I was ready. I have to be ready. I glared on at the darkness to tell it to bring it on. My bloody helmet builds itself all over my head and my faceplate place slide itself in front of my face. The visors light up blue in the darkness. I clenched my Cutter and steadied my breath.

Then, I ran...

 ** _Darkness welcomes me back in its sweet arms and the little monsters wants to comes out and play._**

 ** _And, I was their toy._**

* * *

Whew, that was...that was something. It was kind of strange to me that I was talking to myself. Almost fooled myself into believing I was Thomas and Annie. Anyways, trying out first person was definitely an experience. Feels easy because it's basically telling me what I'm seeing and saying. Think I might stick to it, but on certain stories, okay? Just know that the chapters might start in a current event of the story before most of the section would be a flashback detailing the events before the outbreak and ends once again in the present.

Anyways, we introduce Thomas Henry and Annette 'Annie' Wilson, two of our main protagonists. More of their history will be revealed and how they got together will be revealed later on the story. Anyways, I wanted to make two protagonists that were a little polar opposite of themselves.

I made Thomas kind and loving toward others, but can be quick to scare and be determined quickly while Annie is pessimistic and reckless, moreover she is a tomboy.

I have no idea how this is going to fare well as I try to make this good to the faithful fans of the Dead Space series. I do hope you like it and I'll see you on the next chapter. Hopefully.

Oh, and... **MAKE US WHOLE.**

JK


End file.
